


in the moment

by agni_kai



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Consensual Somnophilia, Kink Negotiation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Service Top Sokka (Avatar), Somnophilia, Top Sokka (Avatar), but a lot of people will still find this squicky because somnophilia so, negotiation and consent are discussed at length, no seriously mind the tags, please mind the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agni_kai/pseuds/agni_kai
Summary: Day 10:Mommy/Daddy kink|Somnophilia|ScissoringZuko has another request to make of Sokka, and this one is a little different."I want this, Sokka," Zuko insists. "So much. Want to wake up with you already inside me, feeling so full, feeling like I'm yours. I want it."
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950004
Comments: 24
Kudos: 589
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	in the moment

**Author's Note:**

> In the same universe as Day 6 (sensory deprivation). Basically just the continued adventures of overly-detailed Zukka kink negotiation and Zuko learning to ask for what he wants.
> 
> Have I said mind the tags enough? I've done my damnedest to make this the most consensual somnophilia you can get - and the kink negotiation and the implied consent methods they use are used in real life by couples who have that level of trust and understanding - but no matter what, in a lot of people's eyes there's inherently dubcon involved with any kind of somnophilia.
> 
> If this squicks you out, do not read. It is the entire point of the fic. Do not read it if sex with someone asleep who previously consented is going to squick you out.

Sokka sighs, rubbing a hand across his face. "No."  
  
Zuko just blinks at him. "But I- You said to tell you what I wanted. This is what I want."  
  
"I know, baby, but it's not going to happen." He _sees_ Zuko's face tighten and hastily rectifies. "I'm not shaming you for what you want, Zuko, I _swear_ , I'm so fucking glad you felt like you could tell me all of this."  
  
And he _is_. After the first time, that took Zuko being unbearably turned on and deprived of all senses and deep into subspace to really begin to open up, they'd been working on, y'know. Actual communication. And they were getting somewhere, they _were_ , and Sokka's been working on giving Zuko everything he wants, but then.  
  
"I don't get it," Zuko snaps, and Sokka bites the inside of his cheek and reminds himself that lashing out is the patented Zuko defense mechanism for when he's feeling insecure. They're going to talk about this later, but right now it would derail the conversation. "You don't have any problem doing anything to me when I don't know what's coming. Why is me being asleep any different? I know you sit and watch me sleep when you're awake in the night, I just want you to touch me."  
  
"Zuko, baby. The difference is that when you're asleep, you can't give me consent. And yes, I do watch you when I can't sleep, but admiring a pretty view isn't the same thing as- as literally _fucking you while you're asleep_." There. He's said it.  
  
"Blanket consent," Zuko insists. "From now on. I _want_ this, Sokka. So much. Want to wake up with you already inside me, feeling so full, feeling like I'm _yours_. I want it."  
  
"Okay, _definitely_ no blanket consent. I want to do things that will make you happy, sweetheart, but if we can't find a way to do this sensibly, it can't happen. I think- I'd maybe be happy with you telling me the night before."  
  
He thinks that over for a second. It's not consent _in the moment_ , but- If Zuko continues to insist, for a reasonable length of time, that this is what he wants, then does that carry over? There had been a time at the beginning where Sokka had asked Zuko about every kiss, every touch, every action he'd been about to undertake - but then, after a point, that began to lessen. He's pretty much safe to presume that leaning in for a kiss or wrapping himself around Zuko from behind is always welcome. He can surprise him with his fingers behind him while he's got his hands around Zuko, or move from sucking his cock to licking lower without warning. At what point has Zuko insisted enough that this is fine before Sokka can begin to take that for granted?  
  
Zuko bites his lip, fidgeting a little, and when Sokka holds out his arms he melts into them.  
  
"I want to give you what you want, Zuko," he says into his hair. "I _do_. I just want to do it safely."  
  
Zuko turns his face into Sokka's chest, still bare from earlier. "What if," he says, breath warm against his skin. "What if when I wanted it, I didn't wear nightclothes? And then- Then if I woke up in the night and I'd changed my mind, I could get dressed again. Or if I'd said not to, but then I woke up and I _did_ -"  
  
Sokka squints down at him. "Baby, have you been _thinking_ about this?"  
  
"I figured you wouldn't want to do it," Zuko says, muffled. "So I came prepared with arguments."  
  
Sokka rearranges them until he's sat up against the headboard, Zuko in his lap. "Of course you did. I wouldn't expect anything else." He sighs, enjoying the weight of Zuko in his arms. "Okay, sweetheart. I'll try it - when I'm ready, and when I feel comfortable. If I decide I never feel comfortable-"  
  
"That's okay," Zuko says immediately. "I'm not going to make you do something you're not comfortable with - just don't refuse to do it on _my_ account. You know?"  
  
That night, Zuko slips off his robes and under the covers without pulling on his nightclothes, and shrugs at Sokka's raised brow.  
  
"What? I might as well get started with showing that I'm serious about this."  
  
Sokka loops an arm over his waist, very deliberately not dropping it any lower, and presses a kiss to the back of his neck. "And when I decide I'm comfortable doing it, baby, you'll be the first to know."  
  
He doesn't touch Zuko that night, and to his credit, Zuko doesn't mention it. When Sokka kisses him as they start getting ready for the day and it descends into a messy handjob before they go to bathe, he hopes Zuko takes it for what it is - _I still want you, just not like that_.  
  
He doesn't touch Zuko on the second night, or the third, or the fourth.  
  
Almost two weeks after they had talked, Zuko comes back from an overrunning meeting, going begrudgingly when Sokka turns him away from his desk and towards the bed, and throws on his thin silk sleeping robe before sliding under the covers. He is, Sokka decides as he settles down and lets Zuko curl up against his chest, going to take that as a positive. It definitely makes it seem more like a conscious decision that Zuko makes each night, rather than something automatic.  
  
It's about a week after that that Zuko wakes gasping from a nightmare, stirring Sokka out of a light sleep. "Zuko," he whispers into the darkness. "Baby, 'm here, you're okay."  
  
There's a rustling of fabric and then Zuko's hand is curling into his tunic, arm across his chest, and presses his face into Sokka's neck.  
  
"I've got you," Sokka says into his hair. "It was just a nightmare, baby, I've got you."  
  
It isn't until the next morning that Sokka realises Zuko had pulled on his robe before going back to sleep.  
  
Over the next few weeks, Sokka can see some sort of pattern emerging. Zuko's nightmares, less common now with Sokka in the same bed than they'd once been, generally trigger him to dress before going back to sleep. On days when he's exhausted, or when he has a meeting early the next day, or when something particularly emotionally fraught has been happening, he opts for sleeping clothed. One night he stirs when he feels Zuko moving - he always does - and settles back down when Zuko whispers that he's fine. He wakes up second that morning, blinking sleepily down at the head pillowed on his chest as Zuko reaches up to poke his nose, and belatedly realises that the now-naked Zuko had definitely been dressed when he'd gone to bed that night.  
  
So. It looks like Zuko is holding up his end of their bargain.  
  
He's not brought it up again since that first night, not even _tangentially_ , and it's been more than three months. He's not pushing Sokka. He's not offering blanket consent, thank La. He's clearly thinking about it and reconsidering it on a nightly basis.  
  
Now it's time to decide whether Sokka wants to hold up _his_ end of the bargain.  
  
It still feels weird, he's not going to deny that - but Zuko wants this, and he wants to make Zuko happy. And now that he thinks about it... If it was the other way around and they'd talked about it, he's pretty sure he'd love waking up to Zuko's gorgeous lips wrapped around his cock, or even to Zuko riding him if he was hard enough in his sleep. Why shouldn't it be the same the other way around? Because he thinks Zuko bottoming for him makes him more vulnerable? Fuck, Zuko would _hate_ it if he knew Sokka was thinking like that.  
  
So. He's going to do it. It's just a matter of how and when.  
  
Sokka wakes up the next night, pushing his covers off - it's almost monsoon season in the Fire Nation, and the humidity is _cloying_ \- and takes Zuko's side of the covers with it without realising. He goes to pull them back over, then hesitates.  
  
Spirits, Zuko is so _pretty_ by moonlight. He's sprawled on his left side, hair dark against the pillow, and with his scars hidden and his eyes closed and not a stitch of clothing on him, everything about him is stark black and white contrast. Sokka's fingers itch to draw him in charcoal, but he reaches down and brushes Zuko's hair back from his face, leans over to scatter kisses across his cheek and jaw, down across his neck. Zuko makes a little noise in his sleep and-  
  
And spreads his thighs wider. _Fuck_.  
  
Sokka knows that he won't go further than touching tonight, just to see how Zuko does with it, but this is already a _lot_. He's achingly hard and all he's done is look.  
  
He props himself up on one elbow, braced beside Zuko's head, and brushes his fingers over one nipple to see the way that Zuko whimpers even in his sleep, the way he pushes his chest into Sokka's hand. He gives in and ducks his head to latch his lips around Zuko's other nipple, shifting away from it to suck a dark bruise into his pale chest-  
  
" _Sokka_ ," Zuko breathes, voice thick with sleep, tangling his hand into Sokka's loose hair.  
  
"Hi, baby," Sokka mumbles against his skin. "You okay?"  
  
"Very okay."  
  
Sokka nips his way back up the line of his throat to kiss him properly on those gorgeous lips. "Sorry for waking you, sweetheart," he murmurs. "Just looked _so_ pretty, couldn't help myself."  
  
"Mm? 's good." Zuko rolls onto his back, hooking one leg up over Sokka's hip, still sounding half-asleep. "Fuck me."  
  
"Yeah?" Sokka reaches past him for the small jar of oil, working the stopper out and dipping in his fingers to slick them up. "It's the middle of the night."  
  
"Sokka," Zuko whines again, rolling his hips up against him, and Sokka kisses him again and smiles against his lips as he works him open. Zuko is so relaxed and pliant that it takes next to no time before he's ready for Sokka to slip into him, hot and tight, and the little noises he makes are amplified by the way he's still too out of it to bother muffling himself.  
  
Zuko cums quickly as Sokka gets his oiled hand around his length, wanting to get him off easy rather than teasing him, and Sokka kisses away his oversensitised whimpers as he fucks into him slowly, cumming with his forehead pressed against Zuko's and a moan slipping between his lips.  
  
"Baby," he whispers, and Zuko snuggles up against his chest and makes a content little noise that has Sokka's heart skipping a beat. "Baby, we need to get cleaned up."  
  
He extracts himself from Zuko's arms long enough to get a cloth to wipe them down and another to put under them, since Zuko clearly isn't going to get out of bed to let Sokka clean him up properly.  
  
"That was good," Zuko mumbles against his neck. "Like waking up with you touching me. Makes me feel like yours."  
  
"Zuko, baby, you _are_ mine. And I'm yours. You know that."  
  
"Mhm," Zuko says vaguely and falls asleep curled against Sokka's chest, far quicker than he ever normally does after waking in the middle of the night.  
  
He's woken at dawn to Zuko kissing him, slow and lingering, deepening it as Sokka responds.  
  
"So fucking _good_ ," he says against Sokka's lips. "Last night. Want that every time I wake up, knowing I'm yours, knowing you want me. Thank you so _much_ -"  
  
If he gets like this just from being kissed awake at three in the morning, Sokka can't wait to see how he'll be when he gives Zuko what he _really_ asked for.  
  
It's a few nights later that he wakes in the night to the moon streaming in through the window, cool and white as it shines through the first rain of the monsoon season. Zuko is sprawled out across his chest, turned at some point during the night to hook one leg across Sokka's hip and to tuck his face into his neck, and Sokka can feel a cock half-hard against his hip. He hadn't gone to bed naked but now he undoubtedly is, robe folded neatly beside the pillow as confirmation that he hadn't thrown it off in his sleep.  
  
Sokka skims his fingers down the knobs of Zuko's spine, tucking his chin low to breathe in the fresh scent of his soft hair. Sokka always braids it for him before they go to bed, because they've both woken to it in mouths and eyes and wrapped around necks, but after a few hours it's inevitably loosened enough to be only vaguely pulled back. His hand pauses at the small of Zuko's back, and he reaches for the jar of oil on his bedside table to slick up the fingers of the hand curled around Zuko's back.  
  
Zuko makes soft little noises into his neck as Sokka fingers him open, slow enough that he would normally have a heel kicking at his back and Zuko being bratty and demanding he hurry up. He takes him all the way to four fingers, three knuckles deep - he doesn't want any sting or burn to ruin this - then shifts half onto his side, keeping Zuko's thigh hooked up over his hip. Maybe it would be easier to slide out from under him and go from behind, but he wants to see Zuko's face as he wakes.  
  
It's an awkward angle, and he could never get any real purchase to fuck him, but that's not the point right now. Sokka carefully shifts the way Zuko is laid until his face is no longer hidden against his shoulder and presses up into him, watching transfixed at the way Zuko's lips part on a quiet moan, a tiny furrow between his brows, and wants _so_ desperately to kiss him- But he can get all the kisses he wants once Zuko has got what he asked for. Sokka's eternal urge to kiss him at all hours of the day comes second, here.  
  
Sokka bottoms out with a groan, hand tightening at the small of Zuko's back, and lets his head fall back against the pillow as he rolls his hips just a fraction, just enough to get a slight drag in and out. Zuko moans again, a little louder and cutting into a whine as Sokka bottoms out again, and his hand tightens on Sokka's shoulder.  
  
"So gorgeous," Sokka murmurs, apparently incapable of not running his mouth even when Zuko isn't listening. "So good, sweetheart, look at all those pretty noises you're making for me, letting me fuck you just how you asked-"  
  
Or maybe Zuko is listening, because he whines and clutches at Sokka's shoulder again, digging in his fingers as his eyes flutter open, hazy gold behind dark lashes.  
  
"Fuck, _Sokka_ -"  
  
He isn't even moving, isn't even fucking Zuko for all that he's saying he is for the sake of quality dirty talk - he's just filled him, slow and careful, and let Zuko blink awake at his own pace.  
  
"Good, baby?"  
  
"Sokka," he breathes, hips flinching down against him. "So _full_ , so good, _fuck_ -"  
  
Sokka carefully rolls onto his back and pulls Zuko with him, arms around his back to hold him close, and braces his feet on the bed to fuck up into him, slow and steady and gentle, until Zuko is trembling in his arms with his face buried in his neck. It's not an explosive orgasm for either of them, and he wouldn't even have realised Zuko had slipped over the edge just before him if it wasn't for the way his breath catches and the feeling of cum spreading across his stomach between them.  
  
He goes to pull out, to go clean up, and doesn't expect the way Zuko whines, pushing his hips down.  
  
"Stay," he whispers, still bleary-eyed. "Please. Want you to stay inside."  
  
Well, it's not like they have any meetings first thing.  
  
"Of course I will, Zuko, sweetheart," he says soothingly, smoothing down his hair again. "Staying right here inside you, baby, filling you up all nice and tight just like you wanted. I'm not going anywhere. Go back to sleep like this, if you want. I'm right here."  
  
And Zuko _does_. Fuck.  
  
Or maybe not, because a few minutes later he's started tracing tiny circles on Sokka's shoulder with his fingertips, cock still inside him, and he whispers, "Thank you. Sokka, I just- _Thank you_. I know you felt weird about this, and I wasn't sure if you were ever going to- But I didn't want to push it-"  
  
Sokka hums, kissing the top of his head. "Was it everything you wanted, baby?"  
  
Zuko's sleepy little nod against his chest is _precious_. "Mhm. Want to wake up like this every morning - I know you _won't_ , but. Feels good. Knowing you're right here inside me. Feels safe."  
  
Well, it's not like sex-brain has ever been logical. If Zuko feels like waking up with Sokka inside him is more _right here_ than merely plastered to his back like a pentapus, than that's Zuko's to decide. And...safe? He's going to unpack that at a time that _isn't_ four in the morning.  
  
"That's good, baby," he whispers instead. "I'm glad you liked it. And in the morning, we can talk about _you_ waking up _me_."


End file.
